


The Backwards step

by avocado_zap



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Crushes, Fake Marriage, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocado_zap/pseuds/avocado_zap
Summary: George is finally invited to live in the Dream Team house with Sapnap and Dream himself. After much debating he accepts. But what is the easiest way to get a visa? Marriage.Or fake marriage AU so George can live in the U.S(It's 2am, some things may not make sense but bare with me.................. send help.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. Proposal

George stated dumbfoundedly at the screen. Minecraft's "game over" screen. His thoughts completely blank. 

"Wo- What?" He blinked again. 

"I said, why don't you marry me?" Dream repeated. Even for a second time, it sounded euqally outrageous. Out of all the things he thought he'd be doing that night while trying to speedrun, the last thing he'd thought about getting, was a marriage proposal. I mean it was madness. Had dream finally gone completely insane?

"What do you mean 'why not?' because it's stupid" George said. 

"Nononono." Dream laughed, "I'm being completely serious"

"Could've fooled me"

"No, seriously George," his laughter calmed down, "marry me." George didn't answer. He knew dream was joking. He knew it his words weren't genuine, then why. Why did his heart skip a beat. Why did his cheeks feel so hot. 

"C'mon George. Everyone knows that's like, the easiest way to get a citizenship. Besides ir could be fun!"

"It would be fraud!" He exclaimed.

"Not if they can't prove anything." He smirked. You could hear it in his voice. "Besides with our deep-rooted friendship, it would be easy to convince immigration you're in love with me" he joked nonchalantly. 

"Well.... I don't know about that." Dream began to wheeze. After that George was quiet for a couple of minutes. 

"George?" Dream asked a little worried. Had he had crossed a line somewhere. Had the idea really been so farfetched? He really wasn't joking, but he also didn't want to make George

"What if..." George trailed off, "IF we did something like this, how—" he paused. "How would that even work?" 

"I— I don't really know. Didn't think that far ahead." 

"Pffttt" George let ]ok—" dream was cut mid sentence by George's laugh getting louder. Uncontrollable. "I was just suggesting the idea, i didn't expect you to accept the proposal"

"Who said I accepted?" George's laugh began to subside.

"You—" Dream sighed with exasperation. "George," Dream's tone became suddenly serious. It made George unexpectedly skip a beat. "Can I do you the honor of becoming your fake husband so you can get an american citizenship?"

"No?!" George said firmly. 

"What— Oh c'mon!" 

"What? This is serious Clay." He complained. 

"Yes I know it's serious. I'm being serious. Besides it's not like it's real. Think of it more as a best friend upgrade." 

George groaned. "See! You're not being serious!" 

"I am, I am," he goes a little bit, "but it's not that serious man. It's literally signing papers, and somehow proving that were in a relationship. It's not outrageous. Besides as soon as it's done we just get a divorce and done!" Dream explained. "A lot of people do it. Be greatful I'm doing it for free, because people would pay good money to marry me just for a citizenship" 

"Oh my GOD! You're an idiot!!" George began to laugh again and this time Dream joined in with a violent wheeze. 

I mean it was crazy right? The whole idea was outrageous. Pure bollocks. But at the same time it made Sence. It was a smart plan. It was really hard as it is to even beguin the process, and Dream was right, it was the fastest and easiest way. So it wasn't so idiotically farfetched. George debated with himself for a couple of minutes in silence. Neither boy said a single word. George closed his eyes and fell backwards into his chair. With a deep sigh he sat back up. 

"Alright. Let's do it" he spoke leaving Dream in awe. 

"Really?"

"Only one condition." He added. Dream hummed in response. "No one can find out."


	2. The long awaited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George arrives in america.

Sometimes George wakes up with a pit on his chest. A dreading feeling of emptyness. Today he awoke with an abyss, a pit in his stomach that was filled to the top with squirming anxiety. When his alarm went off, he raised his hand and stared a his palm questioning his existance for a moment before lowering it. He looked at his phone that kept buzzing uncontrollably for him to wake. It was 3:15 am. He sighed. As he stood, he felt a chill go up his spine as his eyes adjusted to the now lit bedroom. George glanced across the room where he saw his big suitcase and carry on in a corner, ready to be rolled out. They day had finally come. His eyes widened as the past months of planing rushed into his head. His heart beat uncontrollably and he felt like jumping up and down. Today was the day. Today he was going to America. The next day when he arrived at the Florida airport, he would meet his two best friends. 

It wasn't a secret that they had all decided to move in together. I mean it was only natural. After Nick's "test run" of a couple of months, Dream had decided to make it official, and Snapnap moved in for good. The previously rented house now had a year lease; and after the ban on europe travel was lifted george was invited along too. 

He wasn't too sure at first, since he would be far away from his family, and most of all he had never been to America, so living there? It was pretty crazy. There was a lot to consider. A lot to think about. Eventually they all came to the collective conclusion that George, much like Nick, should also get his test run. Move in for a month, see how it goes. That had been 3 months ago. George had flown out to America, and met dream. It all felt so unreal. It was all so much fun. Some say you never really know someone until you live with them, but george felt this wasn't as bad as he's though. He had learned Nick snores a bit too loud, Dream liked watching weird documentaries at 3am, none of them were a morning person, and dreams mom loved to come by with food and groceries once a week. It was a wonder how those two, Dream specially, managed to survive this long. It had been an interesting couple of weeks and it just felt so right. It felt so incredibly right that as soon as he returned to the UK he was sure he wanted to be back. He was tired of his small silent apartment. The loneliness it provided. He missed the warmth and happiness of the house now longed to share with his best friends. 

Everything was so unclear, uncertain. So scary, frighting, exiting, electrifying. 

George took a deep breath, and shook the nerves off. He dressed with the outfit he had chosen the night before for the trip, grabbed his 3 large suitcases, and one by one, wheeled them through the apartment. The final step to the almost impossible operation, getting his cat. 

"Come here sweetie," he called as his cute ball of fur to go into the kennel. He was not about to leave his child. He had actually made preparations for the gray cat to fly along side him the entire ride.

When he got to the airport the line to the counter was full, the airport was loud, but he quickly got passed it all and in less than an hour, he was sitting in the waiting area of the airport for his flight to beguin boarding. He sat charging his phone when a much awaited message arrived. 

_GEOORGEEEE!!!_

George smiled at Clays exagerated text.

_Dream!_

_is your plane leaving soon??_

_not really_  
_i'm still waiting to board the big Scary plane_

George giggled at his own joke. He really needed sleep.

_HAHAHA_  
_is gogy scared_

_🙄🙄🙄🙄_  
_is still Nick awake?_

_Nah._  
_He just went to bed_

_what time is it over there rn?_

_2400 hours_

_is that midnight?_

_Yuppp_

Before george could type up a response he heard the voice through the innercoms calling for his flight to beguin biarding. 

_!!!_  
_gtg! We're boarding now_ 

_omg good luck_  
_stay safe_  
_dont eat too many nuts!_

George laughed and quickly looked around to make sure no one was staring at him. 

_see you soon my 😘_

George blushed with slight shock.

_what???_

_See ya in 12 hours!_

_?????_

After saying he goodbyes he took his charger, carry on, his sweetheart of a cat, and got in line. Not long after he boarded the plane the doors shut. This was it. No going back. There was no way off this plane now. As the plane began to move and took off to the skies, he stared at the city of brighton from above. 

"Goodbye. I'll miss you." He whispered to himself as he git used to the idea of spending the next 12 hours in the stiff blue seat.

============

George woke up to the loud ding ding sound of the plane before the captain spoke. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened," the cabin's words had fully woken him up as he realized what the words meant.

"We will be landing shortly in the Orlando International Airport," he continued, George's impatience growning. "The time is currently 1:30pm and the weather this is 78°F or 26°C with a 30% chance of rain. Thank you for flying with us. I hope everyone had a pleasant flight."

George began to shake and his leg bounced up and down uncontrollably. He peered outside the window to see a sunlit city. Every little house that was slowly getting closer had a pool in their backyard. He counted 3 schools, and every car looked smaller than his finger.

A few minutes later the plane finally touched down and he felt his heart skip a hell ton of beats. He was so exited and anxious he felt like laughing at the top of his lungs for no reason. But if he did he fear they'd throw him off the plane right then and there. He immediately whipped his phone out and texted dream.

_i made it!!!_

The undelivered message instantly reminded his his roaming was off and probably has to buy a sim card as soon as he got off to communicate with everybody.

As the plane parked and everyone was dismissed from their constraining seatbelt, he waited impatiently for the doors to open so he could grab his bag and get the hell off. When he noticed the line began to move and the people to his side leave he didn't hesitate to cut in line, pull his bag down from the overhead compartment and walk out. As he left the suffocating plane he had spent the whole day in, he waved his goodbyes to the flight attendant at the door and finally stepped off. He could immediately feel the humid air that seeped throught the cracks of the metal arm that connected the plane to the building. 

I'm finally here....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a boring update ik but next one will definetly have a heart to heart. Anything could happen. 
> 
> Stay tuned. Thanks for the support
> 
> Ideas and comments are appreciated i really don't know what I'm doing hehehe


	3. Seeing you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and george finally meet again. Maybe george is too tired, but Dream is just too perfect.

After spending the past two hours in imigration, George had answers his four useless questions from the officer and moved on. As he walked throught the sparkly marbled floor the sinking feeling from the night before was back. Anxiety, butterflies, the feeling of empty that made his legs shake slightly as he walked. It's not like he hadn't met dream before, but he was as exited as if he hadn't. It had been 3 months since they last saw each other. I mean it wasn't like if they didn't speak, the played and talked on discord almost every day, but "irl" was different. It had been 3 months since he saw his face. Dream never really was one for sending pictures or videos calls. So he was as exited as anyone could be. 

As he walked passed the automatic glass doors with his heavy bags and the kennel, he looked around with desperation for any familiar face. 

"Georgie!!" He heard a voice calling him from the crowd knowing exactly who it was. 

"Nick!" He exclaimed with a smiles as he walked up to him. 

"Oh my gosh, look at you! You've grown so much since I last saw you" Nick wiped fake tears off his face. 

  
"Oh piss off, I hate you" he laughed, "Did you wait long?"

"Nah, only an hour" he 'bro' hugged him from the side. 

"Gosh I'm sorry. Imigration line was impossible as always. Just the line was an hour and a half" he groaned with annoyance. 

"Eh, don't worry about it. Let's get going" 

He looked around a little expecting to see Dream around but didn't notice anyone else. He wondered if maybe he was waiting in the car. 

After a half hour drive of carpool karaoke and a little catching up with the state of the house, they finally made it. White walls, ceramic floor, and the blessed AC that stripped him from the wetness and heat from the outside world. 

"So where's Clay?" He finally asked after noticing the man was nowhere to be found at the house either. He flopped onto the couch, exhausted, and cautious not to seem nervous about asking. He had been wondering where his "Husband to be" was. But he didn't want to shower Sap with questions. He was a sharp guy and didn't wanna risk exposing himself. He was slightly disappointed that Dream hadn't shown to pick him up, but Nick didn't have to know that. 

"Oh yeah, something came up with his sister so he had to go. If not he would have picked you up most certainly." George blushed slightly. Why was he even— whatever. Nick threw himself down next to him as well. George sat on the comfy couch and slowly began to drift into unconsciousness, his eyes falling. 

"You hungry?" Nick asked after a bit of silence and rest. George groaned shaking his head no without wanting to open his yes. "Tired..." He mumbled. It was then when they both heard keys jingle in the distance and the door swing open. 

"GEORGE!" Clay yelled from across the house. This made George jump from the couch startled. His body swayed from side to side slightly as he began to open his eyes properly, but before he had time to react a very energetic Clay pounced on him with a tight hug. 

"Oh my gosh you finally made it!" He exclaimed. 

"Hi to you too Clay" he said softly returning the hug. 

"How was your flight?" Clay asked and George just groaned in response. His voice muffled by dreams clothes. Dream laughed "okay, okay. I get it." 

At this point George was so tired he hadn't even noticed he was still leaving against Dream's firm chest even after the hug had stopped. He felt droopy and his eyes refused to open. It wasn't until Clay put both his hands on his shoulders and shook him a bit that he came back to his senses. 

"George?" He hummed, "you sure are tired huh." 

"Very" he mumbled out, his head still leaning on the taller man. 

"Did you bring food?" Nick asked a little annoyed that no one payed attention to him. 

"Yeah." He laughed, still holding on to George's sleepy body, "my mom made lasagna." He pointed with his thumb back to the door, "it's in the car." Nick just hissed a "yesss" under his breath as he ran out the door. 

"Are you seriously falling asleep while standing?" Dream asked with a quiet laugh. It was quite soothing. 

"Maybe" George said, finally unsticking himself from the man and standing on his own. Dream laughed again. 

"Sorry I couldn't come pick you up." Dream said. 

"It's alright. How's your sister?" 

"She's fine" he sighed, "She just had her first breakup and I naturally had to go beat up some middleschool boys" 

"You what?!" George finally opened his eyes properly. Finally looking Dream in the eyes. God, those eyes paralyzed him. He looked away quickly. 

"I'm kidding." He laughed maniacally. "I just intimidated them by glaring menacenly from my car." George giggled at the thought of Clay threatening a bunch of 13 year old boys for breaking his sister's hart. 

"Is she doing alright?"

"She'll be fine. Your first heartbreak always hurt the most, but you always move on eventually" Dream said.

"Is that so" he teased, "what was your first heartbreak"

"You remember my friend at the nickelodeon resort?" Dream answered with an awkward laugh.

"No way!" George dramatically joked. "What happened?" 

"I'll tell you the tales of poor 14 year old Dream some day" Dream laughed once again. 

"Oh my God, I hate you" George shoved him slightly. They both laughed. After that there was a small pause. Silence filling the slightly awkward space before George spoke again.

"So...." George began, "about the.... Thing." He paused. Dream struggled to figure out his expression. 

"Yeah?" He asked hesitantly. 

"Well we have to sort some stuff out before we go through with it." George paused again making Dream frown. What was he going on about. George wasn't really sure if he wanted to speak, to tell Clay the truth. He had thought about it a lot during his flight, but wasn't sure how to bring it up. Maybe his tired brain lost all Sence of reality. He had to tell Dream that maybe he wasn't as straight as his friends thought him to be. And that maybe, just maybe, that could change Dream's perspective and possibly change his mind about the whole marrige ordeal.  
I mean it changed things didn't it? 

"Well—" before they could continue talking they were jumped by an exited Sapnap holding a glass pyrex filled with food running passed them towards the kitchen.

"LASAGNA!" He yelled, holding it above his head. Dream and george errupted into laughter. Dream began to walk towards the kitchen but George grabbed his sleeve making the man stop. Dream looked back with a quizzing expression. George refused to look him in the yes. 

"Hey," he said softly, "don't worry about it okay. We can figure it all out later." He turned and rubbed his shoulder a little comforting him. "Right now let's go eat and and then sleep. Because you clearly need it" he smiles again. That warm summer smile. That enchanting wight smile with a slightly crooked canine. George couldn't stop himself from returning the awkward smile. Dream was right. He didn't have to worry about it right now. He could always wait until tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAA  
> I've been gone for a bit bc school is killing meeeee 
> 
> Anyways.... Here you go. From now on this are just gonna start slowly escalating. 
> 
> Stay tuned!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is like the first fanfic I've actually posted. Idk if it's any good, but i hope ppl like it. Idk if it's done before but uhh.... Bc if the Dream Team house posibility i just kind of had too hehehehe. 
> 
> Thanks for reading next chapter will probably be out tomorrow


End file.
